It has recently become popular for various food manufacturers to produce small packets of dried soup in "instant" form. When added to hot water, these packets of dried soup are reconstituted. These packets usually contain enough dried soup to provide a cup of soup when that amount of water is added. Typically, the container used for the soup will be a ceramic or plastic cup which happens to be available. Of course, after the soup is consumed in the ceramic cup, the cup itself must be washed for subsequent use. And use of many of the plastic type cups is somewhat expensive.
Thus, there is a need for cheap, disposable packaging which will contain the dried soup and also provide a container for the consumption of the soup after hot water is supplied.